


Ганьба

by Deyskiri



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyskiri/pseuds/Deyskiri
Summary: Українське AU.





	Ганьба

**Author's Note:**

> Імена, прізвища не змінювала, так як вважаю, що це не має великого значення, до того ж, так краще.

Білл відразу зрозумів, що справи кепські, коли ще здаля почув славнозвісну шайку Генрі Баверза. Їхні голоси щось глузливо вигукували, простягаючись ледь чи не на милю Пустовища. Білл занепокоєно клацнув зубами, ледве не прикусивши язика, і поспішив сховатися за густим чагарником. Одному зіткнутися з цими бандитами йому зовсім не хотілося, яким би хоробрим лідером він не був у очах товаришів. І що вони забули в цьому місці? Денбро вже так звик бувати тут з друзями, що егоїстично вважав Пустовище лише їхнім, хоча, звісно в цій лісопосадці щодня ходило багато людей, а особливо зараз – після дощів почався неплановий сезон грибів. Білл і сам майнув прогулятися, аби не сидіти в хаті або копатися на городі. Та конкретно в цей час, коли йому не завадила б допомога, як на зло жодної душі. Хоч би якийсь здоровило-турист заблукав…

Їх селище Діброва дуже мальовниче, і сюди нерідко прибували всілякі творчі особи – фотографи, художники і тому подібні типи, але на їх нещастя, щоб потрапити в село треба зійти з потяга і пройти довгу лісопосадку, яку місцеві іронічно назвали Пустовищем. Бідолахи частенько губилися, і Білл з друзями не раз виводили їх до селища.

Ненависні голоси головних розбишак Діброви ставали дедалі ближчими. Зіщулившись, Денбро затамував подих. Його серце несамовито калатало, і хлопцю здавалося, що воно його видасть, а там все може закінчитися дуже погано – і з трійко десятків стусанів – це ще дуже гарний розклад. У Білла і його друзів відносини з Баверзом і його «друзями» – не самі найкращі.

Та раптом ніби сталося диво, хоча дивом це було важко назвати, бо Білл всього-на-всього почув чийсь чоловічий голос за спиною… Дуже гучний і лайливий голос, бо його володар несамовито лаявся, і що саме обурливе – російською! У Білла навіть перехопило подих від такої зухвалості. Де ж це таке бачено, щоб у щирому українському селищі Діброва або його округу хтось смів так голосно та впевнено розмовляти кацапською мовою?! Правда, дещо, не зовсім розмовляти, бо пристойних слів Денбро так і не почув, але вражений такою нахабністю враз забув, що невідомий лихослівник міг би стати його рятівником. Та й про шайку Баверза хлопець теж забув. Але ті і самі змовкли, бо, мабуть, почули лайку.

Білл вже майже наважився вийти зі своєї хованки, та не встиг висунутися, як повз його кущі пройшов той самий невідомий тип. Денбро мав честь лицезріти високу худорляву постать – погано, у бійці довго не вистоїть – яку обтягували блакитні завужені джинси – мабуть, і сам такий же блакитній, несхвально подумав Білл – білосніжна футболка – ну, і куди тільки одягнув в такі хащі? Вийде звідси, як свиня – взуті в чорні берці ноги – оце вже правильно, з такими може ще й живим зостанеться. – та потилицю з короткостриженим волоссям – зауважень не викликала. Але, в цілому, тип Біллу не сподобався, бо нагадував типового мажора, та ще й видно москаля, а таких Денбро терпіти не міг, тому з цікавістю слідкував за подальшими подіями, адже Баверз з компанією вийшли прямо назустріч незнайомцю.

Здається, Генрі розділяв думку Білла, тому що теж дуже несхвально розглядував чоловіка. Денбро не встиг побачити, як тип виглядає спереду, але здогадувався, що не краще. Втім, бійка, якої так чекав Денбро, щоб непомітно прошмигнути і втекти, все ніяк не починалася. Ніхто навіть слова не промовив, це нервувало, адже Біллу вже набридло ховатися. Може, поки ті бандити відволіклись прослизнути… Та хлопець ще не до кінця сформував цю ідею в голові, як, нарешті, почалися перемовини. І почав їх, як не дивно, незнайомець.

\- Маладые люди, а вы не падскажите, как прайти в село ДибровА? – чоловік так тяг ті «а» ніби від цього залежало його життя, але, як припускав Білл, це навпаки вкоротить йому віку, тому що у типа був типовий москальский акцент.

Обличчя Генрі загрозливо заходилося жовнами, а долоні самі собою стислися в кулаки. Білл вмить переконався, що незнайомець ще й дурний, бо не зрозумів такий очевидний сигнал, що пора тікати. Патрік, Віктор і Ригало Хаггінс миттєво перекрили собою шляхи відступу, а Денбро навіть стало трохи непереливки. Не хотів він бути свідком вбивства… Проте, тип і сам нібито відчув загрозливу напругу, тому що міцно стиснув ручку спортивного рюкзака, якого ніс в лівій руці, але поза його залишилася спокійною, та й виглядав він достатньо розслабленим, як для свого положення. Білл здивувався. Чоловік не нагадував майстра спорту або бійця. Поплічники Генрі готові були кинутись на типа в будь-який момент, у Патріка взагалі обличчя набуло кровожерливості, а очі виблискували суцільним безумством. Денбро стало моторошно, він гарячково міркував, що робити. Йому не подобався тип, але смерті він йому не бажав. Генрі ще вагався, і це давало надію, та недовго, тому що наступної миті незнайомець сам почав нацьковувати на себе скажених псів.

\- Мааальчики… – з насмішкою в голосі протяг чоловік, плавним рухом перехоплюючи свою ношу і різко витягуючи руку вперед, ледь не влучивши рюкзаком в живіт Генрі, але той встиг відсахнутися.

Білл не вірив своїм очам. Що цей дурень робить? От халепа! Але думка швидко зникла, адже почалася бійка. Денбро не раз бачив суперечки в фільмах, і те, що постало перед його очима в той момент, не нагадувало реальність, скоріше сцену із якогось бойовика.

Кулак Генрі першим би досяг обличчя типа, так як Баверз стояв до нього ближче всіх, але в декількох міліметрах від свого носа, чоловік з легкістю перехопив стиснуту долоню хлопця. Лічені сантиметри відділяли їх лиця. Білл бачив, як широко розкрилися очі Генрі. Він намагався вирватися з хватки, але тип тримав міцно. Денбро не бачив обличчя незнайомця, тільки в очах Баверза стояв страх, і ставало моторошно. Білл розумів, що краще зараз тікати, навряд хто помітить, та не міг зрушити з місця – його прикувала цікавість.

\- Мааальчик… – глузливо промовив чоловік, ще міцніше стискаючи руку. Генрі скривився від болю, але мовчав. – Не хорошо лезть к взрослым незнакомым людям. А то ведь можно очень сильно пожалеть… – з помітним придихом в голосі закінчив тип. Щось в його словах та інтонації зовсім не сподобалося Біллу.  Помітна загроза – і це не пару стусанів. Хлопець ніколи не міг би подумати, що таке може статися, але він боявся за Баверза.

Денбро панічно переводив погляди на інших присутніх, та вони застигли, як і їх лідер, не наважуючись втрутитись. Навіть божевільний Патрік. Тип, тим часом, кинув рюкзак на землю і простяг руку, пальцями торкаючись щоки Генрі і легенько проводячи по ній. По Баверзу було видно, що він хоче втекти хоча б від дотику, але не може… Всі були приковані невідомим.

\- Плохих мальчиков надо наказывать. – з цими словами тип зробив різкий випад і заїхав коліном прямо в пах Генрі. Білл крикнув разом з ним, настільки на це було боляче дивитися. З Баверза вибило весь дух, і він осів на землю, тримаючись за своє багатство і жалібно скиглячи.

Патрік перший очухався і зірвався з місця, миттю підлітаючи до типа і миттю відлітаючи від нього одним вправним ударом в лице. Нажаль, мізки йому це не вправило, тому він спробував ще раз, але результат вийшов ще більш кепським, тому що на залитому люттю і кров’ю обличчі дуже виділявся трохи скривлений ніс, з якого рясно витікала червона юшка. Хокстеттер стогнав вправніше за акторів дорослих фільмів, тримаючись за носа, і сяк-так намагався зупинити кровотечу, яка тільки підсилювалася. Він теж вибув з гри.

А тип, тим часом, розминаючи кулаки, вже підходив до задкуючих Віктора і Ригала, які боязливо дивилися на своїх розчавлених товаришів. До них дійшло, що геройствувати в такій ситуації не варто, тому посхоплювалися і гайнули геть, кинувши товаришів, які ледве оговталися і теж кудись повільно задріботіли. Тип не намагався їх зупинити, лиш глузливо крикнув вслід:

\- Мальчики, мы так хорошо развлекались вместе. Может, продлим?

Але хлопці знайшли в собі сили лиш на те, щоб тихо промурмотіти щось про помсту, а потім віддалилися.

А Білл, який ще не до кінця відійшов від видовища, мав змогу нарешті розгледіти обличчя незнайомця. Доволі вродливий, сіроокий, схожий на актора. Мабуть, їм з Патріком треба зніматися в тандемі… в обох гарні пики і голоси нічого. Супротив своєї волі Білл це уявив і почервонів. Та його фантазію раптово перервав вигук:

\- Я знаю, что ты в кустарнике. Выходи.

І ось тут Денбро зрозумів, що йому кабздець. За що – ще, правда, не зрозумів, але вже дупою відчував, що нічим добрим це знайомство не обернеться. До того ж, свідків в живих не залишають… Піднявши руки вгору, хлопець зробив пару непевних кроків і вийшов зі своєї, видно, невдалої хованки.

\- П-пане, – в думках Білл скривився, тому що йому зовсім не подобалося так поважно звертатися до цього москаля.  – Я н-нічого не б-бачив. Я м-могила.

«От дурень!». – гаркнув Денбро сам на себе. – «Сам же йому про загробні речі нагадую».

\- А ты миленький. – раптом промовив тип, білозубо всміхаючись.

\- А Ви м-маніяк-п-педофіл? – слова самі вирвались з рота, до того, як Білл зміг їх зупинити.

Усмішка незнайомця стала дедалі ширшою, майже шаленою… І Білл почав вірити в свої слова.

\- Возможно. – вкрадливо протягнув тип, роблячи крок до хлопця, той рефлекторно відступив назад, хоча і розумів, що це намарно. Біллу зовсім не хотілось, щоб його зґвалтував цей хоч і вродливий, але ж москаль!!! Останнє найбільше обурювало.

Зате одне бажання несподівано заповзло в голову – було б непогано самому нагнути москаля… Втім свої не зовсім нормальні бажання хлопець звик ігнорувати.

Тип наближався, ось він уже в метрі від нього, і в Білла все життя промайнуло перед очима. Саме вчасно, бо зараз його таки видно кокнуть. Денбро навіть встиг попрощатися з братом, батьками, друзями, цнотою… як чоловік остаточно скоротив дистанцію і запустив руку в волосся хлопця, наступної митті відсторонившись і продемонструвавши кленовий листочок.

Білл здивовано кліпнув очима, ще не до кінця осмисливши все. А коли осмислив, то навіть відчув розчарування. І це все?!

Тип махнув на прощання рукою, підхопив рюкзак і подався в сторону Діброви. Денбро осів на землю, вгамовуючи несамовито калатаюче серце і себе.

В душі хлопця зажевріла іскорка, яка швидко розпалилась в гаряче бажання – нагнути москаля і вигнати з села!

\- Т-тікай з села, бо тобі п-пізда. – злорадно прошепотів Білл собі під ніс слова, які ніби влилися в його тіло, наповнюючи жагою рішучості… і збудження. Денбро опустив очі на свій невчасний стояк і зітхнув. В лісі він ще не дрочив. Але все буває вперше.

***

Плескіт озера і тихий грайливий вітерець створювали затишну атмосферу коло сімох підлітків, які повсідалися на теплому піску і насолоджувались погожим днем.

\- О-отож, я і к-кажу, хлопці… – тихе кахикання долинуло до вух Білла, і кинувши погляд на джерело звуку, він поспішив виправитись. – І не т-тільки хлопці. Треба б-більше д-дізнатись про цього типа.

\- Для чого типу? – весело спитав головний шибеник в цій компанії Річі, поправляючи з’їхавші на ніс окуляри.

\- Таки і справді для чого? – підтримав його кудрявий Стен, який кожне літо приїжджав до бабусі з Одеси. – Таки мене цей тип не хвилює.

\- Як це д-для чого? – обурився Білл, несхвально дивлячись на «опозиціонерів». – Хіба м-можна т-терпіти в нашій Д-Діброві ц-цього москаля?

\- Те, що він разговаривает на русском ще нічого плохого не робить. – колишньому кримчанину Майку було важко розмовляти на чистій українській, тому балакав він переважно суржиком.

\- Так він же п-просто с-скажений, л-людей б’є. – ще намагався знайти підтримку у друзів Денбро, але вже відчував, що намарно.

\- Баверза і його банду шкірорізів? – зневажливо пирхнув Бен, чешучи свій живіт, на якому була вже ледь помітна буква «Г». – Це він ще й добру справу робить.

Білл безнадійно махнув рукою. Він уже пожалкував, що розповів про бійку, бо тепер тип у очах друзів став ледь чи не національним героєм.

Раптом втрутилася Беверлі – єдина дівчина серед них. До того ж, дуже жіночна, а б’є і бешкетує не гірше за хлопця.

\- Білл, ти, здається, казав, що він гарненький? – вона примружилася від сліпучого сонця, яке озолотило її волосся. Хлопці, не ховаючи захвату, дивилися на це видовище, адже воно було напрочуд гарним, як і сама дівчина.

Тільки Бен з Біллом вмить напружились, сторожко дивлячись на подругу. Генском вже давно в неї закохався і бігав, цитуючи то Пушкіна, то Шевченка, а Денбро обурився такій увазі до типа зі сторони Бев – чого це її цікавить його зовнішність?

\- Не те, щоб д-дуже. – неохоче відповів хлопець, розуміючи, що це брехня – незнайомець і справді був дуже вродливим, особливо для їх села, в якому завжди Патрік вважався першим красунчиком, хоч і трішки божевільним.

\- Я б хотіла на нього поглянути. – тихо промовила Беверлі, знов змусивши Бена з Біллом напружитись.

\- Чекайте, – раптом втрутився самий хворобливий і в той же час найздоровіший хлопець, мабуть, в цілій області, Едді. – Я пригадав, що вчора, коли йшов додому, бачив високий чоловічий силует у вікні старої хати на вулиці Небаби. А там же ніби ніхто не живе з тих пір, як бабця Мотря померла.

Всім одразу стало дещо моторошно, адже люди ту покинуту хату намагались обминати десятою дорогою. Двір коло неї заріс густим чагарником, і все навколо нагадувало покинуту чорнобильську оселю.

\- То може злодій? – з надією припустив Бен.

\- С-сумніваюся. – похитав головою Білл, якій знову відчув збудження, але не те, що в лісі. Тепер його дупа вимагала пригод, і хлопець не смів їй заперечувати, тому відразу ж запропонував: – Х-ходімо на р-розвідку?

Друзі здивовано витріщилися на свого лідера.

\- Ти що, Білл? – першим відмер Едді. – Що нам там робити? Якщо тип і купив ту хату, то яке нам діло?

\- Я-якщо він к-купив ту хату, то він або н-ненормальний, або б-бізнесмен*, або тупий, або все р-разом, але точно п-підозрілий. Гайда.

Денбро вже встиг схопити з трави свого велосипеда Сільвера, як інші тільки посхоплювалися з місць. Їм не хотілось їхати на Небабу, щоб слідкувати за якимось чоловіком. Тільки Беверлі, більш менш, розділяла думку Білла, тому що їй кортіло поглянути на вродливого незнайомця.

***

Вулиця зустріла їх повною антигостинністю і мертвою тишею, від якої ставало дедалі моторошніше. Навіть в душі Білла поселились сумніви у важливості їх авантюри, але хлопець не здавався, і рішуче покрокував уперед до хлипкої хвіртки, яка відчинилася одним слабеньким поштовхом.

\- Ревізор не рекомендує для житла. – спробував всміхнутися Річі, але всім було не до жартів.

Навіть Беверлі тривожно ковтала слину, дивлячись на занедбану хату і кущі з бур’яном, які розрослися по всій окрузі. Їй здавалося, що зараз з гущавини вилізе змія абощо, тому тулилася  до Бена, який йшов з нею поруч. Генском аж запашів, і всі розумні думки про покарання за незаконне проникнення на чужу територію миттю вилетіли з голови.

Едді відчутно тремтів, Стен також, і вони обидва шукали захисту в Річі, якій відпустив з цього декілька жартів, але тремтів з ними на пару. Чомусь це було страшніше, ніж той випадок, коли вони крали кавуни у старого сварливого баштанника.

Тільки Майк і Білл впевнено йшли вперед і першими досягли розваленого ганку. На подив друзів шибки були не побиті і вікна цілі. Денбро вперся в підвіконня і зазирнув усередину, але нічого і нікого не побачив. На всяк випадок він посмикав ручку дверей… і ті відчинилися.

Всі заклякли на місці.

\- Білл, мені здається, це погана ідея. – тремтячим голосом промовив Едді, хапаючись за плече Річі.

Лідер зміряв усіх пронизливим поглядом і кивнув на двері. У відповідь всі шестеро похитали головами.

\- Не д-дрейфіть, п-пацани… і д-дівчата. – спробував всміхнутися Денбро, але йому теж було непереливки, і друзі це відчували.

Майк зітхнув і подав рукою знак, що готовий йти.

\- А хто таки залишиться на стрьомі? – раптом спитав Стен.

\- Х-хто хоче з-залишитися? – спитав Білл.

Всі крім нього і Беверлі підняли руки.

Річі зітхнув, вже відчуваючи, що удача сьогодні не на його боці, і сумно запропонував:

\- Камінь-ножиці-папір?

 ***

Денбро невдоволено пробирався по скрипучому брудному паркету, оглядаючи хату зсередини. Він не розумів, як так вийшло, що більше половини зостались на вулиці, а з ним пішли задохлик і язиката хвеська. Останній ще й не давав нормально зосередитись на справі, тому що дуже відволікав своїми наріканнями на несправедливість життя.

\- Дурна гра, треба було мірятись пісюнами. – продовжував скаржитись Річі.

\- І Беверлі в-відразу ж п-перемогла б. – усміхнувся Білл. Насправді, безперервне балакання Тозіера допомагало відволіктись від гнітючої обстановки, яка буквально наповнювало задухою повітря помешкання і похмурістю думки в голові.

\- А то. – підтримав його Балабол.

\- Досить. – процідив Едді, якому такі розмови не дуже імпонували.

\- А то що, Еддічка, до своєї сексі-мамці побіжиш? – засюсюкав Річі.

Між хлопцями виникла суперечка. Білл тільки хитав головою, краєм вуха слухаючи перепалку. Він оглядав хату, але нічого підозрілого не міг знайти. Все було таким занедбаним, як і надворі. Ніяких ознак нового мешканця не спостерігалося.

Хата була маленька. Всього дві кімнати та крихітна веранда. Павутиння розрослося по всім куткам, і коли Денбро побачив великого павука, який ніби підморгував йому, то відразу ж захотів все кинути і вискочити на вулицю. Йому ніколи не подобались ці мерзотні істоти.

А ось Річі павук навпаки дуже сподобався, і хлопець, недовго думаючи, вирішив його погладити. Ще й Едді почав на це підбурювати. Каспбрак з такою ж відразою, як і Білл, дивився на павука, не наважаючись підійти до нього ближче, чим на відстань двох метрів.

Тоді Тозіер зі сміхом підхопив істоту за черевце і підбіг з ним до Едді, який миттю відсахнувся, але це не допомогло, бо чужі пальці зі стиснутим в них павуком наближалися. Білл застиг, дивлячись на цей момент. Лайка друга ледве долинала до його вух. Йому здалося, що хижі очі блиснули жовтим, перед тим, як зненацька павук вивернувся в пальцях Річі і зробив різкий викид, стиснувши пазурі і щелепи на руці Едді.

Два крики пролунали одночасно – один болісний, другий здивований. Лише Білл все ще гальмував і навіть не дивився на метушню друзів. Він спокійно спостерігав за тим, як павук відчепився від Каспбрака і як кішка впав на підлогу, швидко кудись майнувши. Денбро зірвався з місця і поспішив за втікачем. Він не чув, що йому вслід кричали товариші – він прямував за своєю ціллю. Але встиг побачити лишень, як павук забігає у маленьку мишачу шпаринку. І тільки тоді Білл оговтався, зрозумівши, що щось не так. Він не керував собою. Його розум був затьмарений одним бажанням – спіймати павука.

Непевно крокуючи, хлопець повернувся до друзів. Ті дуже відволіклись на руку Едді, яка почервоніла і посиніла. Каспбрак жалібно стогнав, і було прийняте невідкладне рішення доставити його до місцевої лікарки. Хтозна, павук був дуже дивним, може ще й отруйним. Едді відчував, що буде, коли про руку дізнається мати, і стогнав вже більше не від болю, а від розуміння, що його чекає.

Білл не міг остаточно викинути з голови свою дивну поведінку і павука, тому наступні декілька днів боровся з несамовитим бажанням повернутись в стару хату. Вже самому.

***

Наближалось головне літнє свято – Івана Купала. Про це постійно нагадували прикраси на головній площі, де мав пройти концерт, пожвавлення місцевих та Беверлі, яка активно приймала участь у підготовці до свята і заохочувала до цього не дуже зацікавлених друзів. Тільки Бен був радий, бо мав змогу проводити більше часу з коханою. Дівчина навіть почала помічати його потуги, особливо звернула уваги на декларацію віршів і хитрим голосом запропонувала зачитати один зі сцени на концерті. Бен не зміг їй відмовити.

«От лисиця». – з усмішкою подумав Білл, коли побачив цю сцену. Сам він не хотів ні в чому приймати участь, особливо в концерті, і нарешті зміг порадіти своєму заїканню, яке звільнило його від загребущих рук подруги.

Рука Едді швидко прийшла в норму, і Беверлі затягла в підготовку й нещасного Каспбрака. А з ним автоматом і Річі. Майк допомагав на городі дідусю. Стен інспектував людей, які тримали поросят, і слідкував, щоб ні одного не закололи. Всі були чимось заняті і мало збиралися разом.

Білл все ще думав про павука, але так і не наважився знову завітати до тої хати. А також не забував про москаля, якого з тих пір і не бачив. Відволіктись від своїх думок йому дуже допомагала книжка, яку він з цікавістю читав, сидячи на берегу озера, і був не в силах відірватись. І вже сотню раз встиг звести Яву і Павлушу.** Денбро зітхнув на одній милій сцені, коли один з гг приревнував іншого до якоїсь дівки. Подумати тільки, яка гейська книжка.

Білл ще два роки тому зрозумів свою орієнтацію, коли подумав, що був би не проти перед тим, як розтовкти Патріку пику, поцілувати ту саму пику. Він не закохався в Хокстеттера, просто той був самий гарненький і взагалі – перший хлопець на селі. Денбро взагалі за свої неповні сімнадцять років ні в кого не закохувався, не зустрічався ні з ким, і до недавніх пір його це зовсім не хвилювало. Але чомусь після зустрічі з москалем жага когось полюбити  або хоча б покохатися не давала спокою. І він все ще не забував свої погрозливі слова, які не збирався кидати, хоч і не був впевнений, що тип ще в селі.

\- Мені ш-шістнадцятий минало, а ц-цнота й досі при мені. – тяжко прошепотів Білл, перегорнувши сторінку.

\- Так это можно быстро исправить. – раптом роздався знайомий голос за спиною Денбро. З несподіванки той аж підскочив, ледь не випустивши з рук бібліотечну книгу. (Втім вона була записана на Бена)

Хлопець розвернувся і аж закляк, побачивши москаля. На чоловікові були лише плавки. Сонячні промені грали на оголеному торсі… В голові Білла промайнула думка, що це видовище гарніше за те, коли сонце золотило волосся Беверлі. Денбро хотів відвернутися, бо від розглядання тіла незнайомця його накривало збентеження, і ставало якось незручно. Але замість того, щоб відвести очі, він опустив погляд нижче на єдине прикрите одягом місце і відчув, як червоніють щоки. Хлопець ледве знайшов в собі перестати витріщатись на незнайомця і поспішно втупився в книгу, не помічаючи самовдоволеної усмішки.

\- Что читаешь? – тепле дихання торкнулось шиї Білла, змушуючи шкіру покритися морозом. Тип безпардонно порушував межі особистого простору, усівшись зовсім поруч. Хлопець хотів відсторонитися, але несподівано зрозумів, що дії чоловіка йому подобаються. Хотілось притиснутись ближче, відчути на дотик спокусливі кубики пресу і одночасно втекти подалі, бо незрозуміле відчуття і жар, які охопили все тіло і враз розтопили мороз, дуже непокоїли Білла. Як гарячка під час простуди.

Денбро не бачив обличчя типа, але потилицею відчував його вдоволення, і це почало бісити. Хлопець ледве поборов бажання схопити книгу і заліпити нею по чужій нахабній пиці, але вчасно зупинився, згадавши, що книжка не його, і відповідати за неї ні в чому неповинному Бену. Нарешті, до його мозку дійшло питання чоловіка, і він автоматично повернув книгу обкладинкою до нього, все ще відчуваючи дискомфорт від такого близького контакту.

\- Не читал. – хмикнув тип, кинувши швидкий погляд на назву.

\- Ще б пак. – зневажливо пирхнув Білл, намагаючись відсісти подалі, але нездоровий вплив чоловіка відчувався повсюди, і хлопець кинув безглузді спроби. – М-москалю не з-зрозуміти.

Денбро наважився і все ж повернувся обличчям до незнайомця. На вродливому лиці чоловіка відобразилось здивування, а Білл залипнув на пухлих чужих губах, ледве розбираючи, що вони вимовляють.

\- И как это понимать?

Подумки Білл картав себе, що у нього така загальмована реакція поруч з цим москалем, і ще більше ненавидів чоловіка… і хотів… Дуже хотів. Довелось похапцем прикривати стояк книжкою. Тип помітив його копирсання, але промовчав, тільки в очах блистіла зухвалість. Денбро чомусь стало моторошно. Недобре передчуття посилювалось.

Тим часом, незнайомець, так і не дочекавшись відповіді на своє питання, несподівано простяг руку.

\- Я Роберт. Роберт Грей.

Повагавшись, Білл все ж потиснув чужу долонь.

\- Вільям Денбро. Але краще Білл.

\- А лучше Билли. – ніби смакуючи ім’я, вдоволено протяг останнє слово Роб.

\- Н-нічого не краще! – насупився Денбро, вмить стискаючи кулаки. Все ж таки вмазати по гарненькому личку не завадило б. Хлопець з усіх сил стримував своє бажання… і друге бажання теж, бо збудження давалось взнаки. Білл сціпив зуби, щоб не обматюкати тепер знайомого типа.

\- Тебе не нравится Билли? А Билли Бой? – з хитрою усмішкою промовив Грей, лукаво заглядаючи в чужі очі.

Біллу здалось, що сірі очі на мить спалахнули янтарем, і застиг. Саме це врятувало чоловіка від удару, на який Денбро уже наважився після слів типа. Хлопець забарився всього на секунду, але цього вистачило, щоб вогник люті погаснув.

\- Ти мені не п-подобаєшся. – прямолінійно заявив Білл.

Роберт тільки знизав плечима і раптом прошепотів, киваючи на прикритий книгою пах хлопця:

\- Но у тебя всё равно стоит на меня.

\- Щ-щ-що?! – ледве зміг випалити Денбро, притискуючи книжку ще сильніше до члена, тим самим, викликаючи більше болю і дискомфорту. В очах аж різало від неприємного відчуття, але куди більше нервував дивний тип, від якого хотілось швидше спекатись… і досі просто хотілось.

Та зненацька Грей опинився прямо перед хлопцем і зашепотів прямо в чужі губи:

\- Тебе надо остынуть. Я помогу.

Білл і справді відчував, що йому треба охолонути, але точно не за допомогою цього москаля! Сильні руки обхопили його, та Білл намагався вирватись і ледь не розсік Роберту губу. Той тільки недобре всміхнувся і почав стягувати з Денбро футболку. Білл продовжував чинити опір, але вже з меншим запалом. Книгу було відкинуто, і стояк навіть не думав вгамовуватись. Тіло хлопця охопило солодке передчуття, і долоні самі почали мацати оголений торс напрочуд сексуального чоловіка. Одяг відкинули кудись до книги, і Денбро аж замружився від очікування насолоди. Він відчув, як його відривають від землі. Прохолодний вітерець куйовдив волосся. Це було не менш приємно, ніж дотики Роба. А наступної миті Білл вже кудись летів і падав… гепнувся прямо в щось мокре і холодне…

Денбро миттю розплющив очі, відпльовуючись від води. Цей виродок кинув його в озеро і тепер несамовито заливався сміхом під гнівну лайку хлопця.

\- Я ж говорил, что тебе надо охладиться. – крізь сміх видавив Роберт.

\- Я тебе з-зараз вб’ю, п-падлюка! – пообіцяв Білл, маючи твердий намір виконати свою обіцянку.

Та не встиг він дібратись до чоловіка, як той сам почав наближатись з таким несамовитим блиском в очах і шаленою усмішкою, що хлопцю знову стало моторошно, і він навіть незчувся, як почав відступати назад по мілині, заходячи по пояс у воду.

Збудження спало, і Білл збирався пручатись до останнього. Тип знову обхопив його руками, притискаючи до себе. І тут тільки до Денбро дійшло, що Грей встиг зняти плавки, і тепер його член недвозначно упирався в стегно хлопця. Ця думка змусила Білла затремтіти від відрази і сильного бажання. Його власний член знову зацікавився і піднявся, тому хлопець вирішив, що один раз з москалем – ще не сепаратист. Але було боязко… і холодно. Вода в озері ледве досягала норми для купання. До того ж, Денбро нарешті згадав, що їх ще й можуть запалити, але це тільки додало збудження, тому Білл почав квапити чоловіка, змушуючи його встати на коліна і обхопити орган своїми гарненькими пухкими губами. Роберт підкорювався йому, але хлопець чомусь розумів, що володар тут не він. Всі розумні думки щезали під натиском насолоди від дій типа. А той смоктав член с таким завзяттям, як найсолодшу цукерку, даруючи Біллу найсолодші відчуття і доводячи до найсоромніших стогонів.

Денбро зарився пальцями в темне волосся чоловіка, безладно скуйовджуючи його, аби тільки не впасти у воду від п'янких почуттів, які затуманювали розум, не даючи владно мислити. Його член поринав у жаркий рот, а тіло омивав холод, і це було настільки контрастно, що ось-ось Білл готовий був кінчити…

Та раптом Грей випустив з рота член хлопця і, оскалившись, зробив різкий ривок, затягуючи Білла під воду. Денбро ще не встиг отямитись, як вода ринула у ніс і горло… Заплилим зором хлопець розрізнив холодну усмішку чоловіка. Той не давав вирватись на поверхню, як би Білл не пручався.

Остання думка, який він дурень, промайнула в голові, і несподіваний яскравий спалах засліпив очі, занурюючи їх в темряву.

***

Білл чув, як хтось жалібно скімлив, вмовляючи його прокинутись. Але віки ніби налились свинцем, і дуже важко було їх підняти. Та врешті решт, зовсім поруч почувся знайомий дитячий плач, і Денбро зробив над собою зусилля.

\- Джорджі? – непевно промовив хлопець, а наступної митті на нього накинулись з обіймами. Гарячі сльози окропили ковдру, яка вкривала Білла. Він був вдома, у своєму ліжку, а все інше було сном. Так?

\- Ти прокинувся. – залепетав братик, нарешті, відірвавшись і присівши на ослінчик поруч. Та раптом він схопився. – Ой, треба ж мамі сказати.

Джорджі побіг гукати матір, а Білл гарячково озирався навколо, щоб переконатись, що він справді вдома, а не на тому світі. Невже йому наснився дивний сон? Може, взагалі той мерзотний тип був лише його сном? Надія і розчарування сплелись в клубок, оповитий люттю… але дуже слабкий клубок, який ось-ось міг розпутатись…

Нервово стукаючи пальцями по ліжку, Хлопець чекав приходу батьків, аби ті розповіли, що сталося. Груба тяжка ковдра неприємно торкалася тіла, і несподівано Білл зрозумів, що він повністю голий. Після секундної перевірки він переконався в цьому. Розуміння не принесло нічого крім цікавості, хто його роздягнув? Мабуть, Джорджі.

Прибігла схвильована мати. Та на її обличчя ясно читалося полегшення.

\- Ой, що ж ти накоїв, синку? – відразу ж затеревенела Сара. – Хотів втопитися? Ой, якби не той чоловік, я і не знаю, що було б. – сльози вже котилися по щокам, коли вона розповіла Біллу, що його всього мокрого на руках приніс високий незнайомець, врятував… – Я і подякувати не встигла, як він пішов. – бідкалася жінка, раз за разом підтикаючи ковдру.  

Хлопець приголомшено слухав її і не міг повірити в таку версію подій. В його голові закарбувались чіткі спогади, як все було насправді.

Раптом чужа рука торкнулась його чола.

\- Ти такий блідий і холодний. – занепокоєно мовила мати. – Треба зміряти температуру та бігти до лікарки.

\- Не потрібно. Зі мною все гаразд, мамо. – не своїм голосом промовив хлопець, зрозумівши, що щось не так. Це підтверджували і здивовані погляди матері і Джорджі.

Перш ніж до Білла дійшло, брат захоплено вигукнув:

\- Білл, ти не заїкаєшся.

Денбро спокійно сприйняв цю несподівану новину і так само спокійно перевірив, промовивши з десяток слів, на яких заїкався завжди. Мати з братом настільки зраділи, що навіть забули про нездоровий вигляд хлопця, а через п’ять хвилин після прохання дати побути наодинці пішли.

Білл відчував, що з ним щось не так. Не в плані здоров’я, а в плані… відчуттів, емоцій? Його тіло було крижаним і блідим, як у вампіра. Тільки крові він не хотів. Хіба що крові того мерзотника!

Все було таким притупленим і крижаним, що Денбро побажав знову поринути в сон.

Хлопець дав собі обіцянку не шлятися по селу самому і близько не підходити до занедбаної хати на вулиці Небаби.

***

Білл нікому не розповідав, що сталося насправді, але нездорові блідість і холод не зникли, і непокоїли всіх: батьків, друзів і самого Білла. Лікарка розводила руками, запевняючи, що по всім показникам хлопець повністю здоровий. Денбро забив на це. Але яскравий смак життя більше не відчував, і проживав дні, як тінь себе… як привид.

Він і не помітив, як поступово зникали людські потреби з його життя. Зменшувались голод, спрага, потреба в туалеті і все інше. Згасали емоції, бажання. Навіть дрочити не хотілось. Річі в такому випадку вже забив би тривогу, а у Білла тепер до всього було пофігістичне відношення.

За три дні до Івана Купала вони з друзями знову сиділи на берегу злощасного озера. Денбро бездумно дивився на сяюче в сонячних променях озеро і згадував, як сяяв в них чужий оголений торс. До його вух ледве долинали голоси друзів, але раптом Стен щось почав захоплено вигукувати, що змусило Білла прислухатись.

\- Таки уявляєте, таки уявляєте, я закохався!

Друзі нічого такого не уявляли і не очікували, тому очманіло пороззявляли роти, дивлячись на Уріса. Денбро ж лише перевів трохи зацікавлений погляд на товариша.

\- Так ось, – радісно продовжував Стен. – Таки йшов я собі по селу, інспектував двори, коли бачу – мені дорого перегородило чудисько! – щоб справити більше враження, хлопець почав розмахувати руками, намагаючись візуально показати, яке то було страшне чудисько. – І це був таки здоровий гусак! – тремтячим голосом промовив хлопець, ледь не доводячи всіх до істерики.

Справа в тому, що Уріс був великим любителем всіляких птахів і пташок, а от гусей боявся до нестями. Казав – болісні спогади з дитинства. Звичайно, Річі вже встиг висловити свою теорію, що Стена скубнули колись в дупу, і, мабуть, таки був правий, хоч одесит все заперечував.

\- Ну і що далі? – ледве стримуючись, спитав Річі. – Іскра, буря, безумство, і ти в нього закохався? Не хвилюйся, так буває. Від ненависті до кохання один крок.

\- Та ну тебе. – відмахнувся Стен. – Мене врятував один незнайомець… От чорт, я таки забув спитати ім’я… – пожалкував Уріс. – Дуже вродливий, високий і взагалі класнючий. – гордо закінчив він.

Білл завмер, вже здогадуючись, про кого каже одесит. А ось інші нічого не згадали.

\- То й що ж це таке в світі робиться? – глузливо вигукував невгамовний Річі. – Наш єврей закохався в чоловіка! Отак ми і котимось в Гейропу. – театрально зітхнув він.

\- Я закохався не в нього, як в чоловіка. А як в людину. – спохмурнів Уріс.

Вони ще довго сперечалися з Тозіером, але Білл не слухав. Від думав, у що грає той тип, і не міг зрозуміти. Вирішив звабити всіх у їхньому селі і довести до півсмерті? Треба таки гнати цього москаля! З цією думкою Денбро відчув якесь полегшення, нарешті йому захотілось діяти, але не хотілось втягувати у це інших.

Тим часом, Стен, як істинний єврей, обставив Річі у суперечці і повів далі:

\- Він, мабуть, таки історик, абощо. Розповів мені якусь легенду.

\- Яку? – тут вже зацікавився Бен, охочий до історії і міфів.

Уріс задумався, намагаючись згадати. Білл теж нашорошив вуха. Чим тип задурив голову Стена?

\- Здається, щось про цвіт папороті. – нарешті, пригадав одесит.

\- Квітку папороті? – розчаровано протягнув Генском. – Я думав, щось із давніх міфів. І що ж він там казав?

\- Ну, – Стен замислено почухав потилицю, силкуючись згадати. – Щось там про те, що якщо хочеш знайти всі відповіді, треба відшукати ту папороть в ніч на Івана Купала. Маячня.  

\- Згоден. – кивнув Бен. – До того ж, ця квітка для виконання бажань, а не пошуку відповідей. Але я читав безліч казок про неї, і не можу згадати, щоб хоч одна кінчалась Хепі-ендом.

Друзі ще про щось вели розмову, в основному про свято, але Білл не встрявав в їх балачки. Він знову відсторонився від всіх, думаючи про своє.

Найбільше непокоїло, що замислив тип, і до чого тут квітка папороті…

***

Ніч на Івана Купала – коротка і особлива. Це відчувається вже звечора. Атмосфера містичності витає в повітрі, зваблюючи не сидіти вдома, а віддатися веселості ночі.

І Білл зовсім не розуміє, чому не гуляє з усіма, а йде по знайомій стежці прямо до лісопосадки. Вона зустріла його гнітючою тишею і темрявою, яку ледь-ледь прорізало сяйво місяця. Денбро невдоволено вилаяв себе, адже йде вночі у якісь нетрі, подалі від гулянь, вогнища, друзів… І все ж не зупинився, прямуючи все далі і далі, навіть не знаючи, куди і для чого йде.

З голови не виходили слова Стена. Білл навіть прочитав пару казочок про ту квітку, тільки зрозумів, що Бен правий, і то все безглузда маячня, і нічого доброго від того «скарбу» чекати не треба. А все ж іде, перемагаючи себе.

Було моторошно і боязко, та й водночас спокійно, бо весь спектр емоцій йому з недавніх пір був недоступний. Навкруги, як в казці. Здавалося, що хащах щось причаїлось і слідувало за хлопцем, не відриваючи від нього своїх хижих жовтих очей. Чи то уява, чи то справді так, але мовчанку почали порушувати чиїсь завивання, наче вовки, а наче і ні. Білл не знав, що гірше: вовки або злі духи. Перші, принаймні, тут не водилось.

Денбро йшов прямо в пітьму, і з кожним кроком його рішучість і впевненість росла. Тільки тут він зрозумів, що смерть дихає йому в обличчя або він сам дихає смертю. Бо цей світ його відторгає від себе після озера.

Та ось хлопець зрозумів, що наближається до чагарнику, за яким ховався від Баверза і побачив Грея. Пролізши туди, Білл побачив те, що очікував, і чого не було там раніше – кущ папороті, на якому розсипаючи снопи іскор, палала прекрасна квітка. Денбро нахилився до неї, але не наважувався торкнутися чи зірвати, хоч вона його зваблювала і в той же час перетворювала свої пелюстки на язики полум’я, які норовили дотягнутись до пальців хлопця.

Раптом за спиною Білл почув вже самий бажаний і ненависний голос.

\- Не бійся. Зірви її.

Денбро миттю обернувся і побачив Роберта, очі якого горіли таким же полум’ям, як і квітка. Білл відчув бажання замість квітки вирвати очі Грея, але куди більше його цікавило інше.

\- Ти говориш українською? Щось у лісі здохло.

\- Ти. – спокійно відповів чоловік, притулившись до стовбуру якогось дерева.

\- Що? – від шоку у Білла мало знову не з’явилось заїкання.

\- Тобто, здохнеш, якщо не зірвеш квітку. – уточнив тип, схрещуючи руки на грудях. – І в тебе залишилось не більше п’яти хвилин для цього.

\- Чому так мало? – поцікавився Денбро, знову схилившись над квіткою.

\- Тому що майже світанок. – відповів Роб з насмішкою в голосі. – І як би мені не подобалось лицезріти твої гарненькі сідниці зараз, але краще вже покінчи з цим.

Та замість того, щоб послухатись, Білл розлютився і знову повернувся до чоловіка. Цей мерзотник ще має багато чого йому пояснити, але зараз хотілось добре вмазати йому, що хлопець і збирався зробити, різко підскочивши до чоловіка і замахнувшись для неслабого удару.

Денбро вже з насолодою передчував, як прикрасить вродливе личко зламаним носом, та в останню мить тип спокійно перехопив стиснуту долоню і відвів вбік, а самого Білла притис до себе з такою силою, ніби збирався переламати всі кістки. А хлопець не відкидав такий варіант.

Він покірно завмер у цих обіймах, чекаючи своєї участі, а Роберт, тим часом, схилився до його вуха і м’яко зашепотів:

\- Біллі, будь гарненьким хлопчиком і зірви квітку, інакше мені доведеться змусити тебе це зробити.

Денбро презирливо пирхнув, але підкорився, і, випроставшись з обіймів, підійшов до квітки, безстрашно вириваючи цей вогонь з землі. Долоні не обпекло, що вже заспокоїло хлопця. Але квітка запалала ще яскравіше, і була такою теплою, що це тепло почало вливатися в тіло Білла. Блідість і холод покидали його, а почуття, бажання, емоції – все поверталося. І найбільше було люті на Грея! За майже вбивство, за безліч питань, які скупчились в голові Білла, за те, що не дав тоді кінчити…

\- О, це все, що тебе хвилює. – ніби прочитавши думки, чи, скоріше за все, так і є, знову пролунав несмішливий голос.

Білл боявся, що чоловік вже встиг кудись зникнути або розтанути, як морок зранку, але ні, він стояв біля все того ж дерева. Хлопець полегшено зітхнув, бездумно стискаючи квітку і гадаючи, що зробити першим, що запитати…

Та зненацька Роберт сам опинився в лічених сантиметрах від Денбро.

\- Не будемо втрачати часу. – майже промуркотів він, тягнучи руки до хлопця.

\- Що ти має…

Не встиг Білл закінчити фразу, як опинився на землі, впустивши з рук квітку, а над ним нависала сама вродлива істота в світі – людиною назвати цю тварюку язик не повертався. Палаючі очі пестили своїми жаркими поглядами, а сильні руки вже стягували з них обох одяг, буквально розриваючи його пазурями, які несподівано з’явились у Роба і підозріло нагадували павукові.

Білл уже зрозумів, до чого все йде, але ще не зрозумів чи варто протестувати. Він не збирався втрачати сьогодні цноту, тим паче, з москалем (І що, що вміючим в українську? Акцент той москальський Денбро довіку не забуде), та ще й в пасивній позиції… Але всі його думки різко заглушили поцілунком, до якого хлопець зовсім не був готовий, тим не менш, почав активно відповідати, хоч і без особливого вміння.

Роберт цілував сильно і настирливо, роздираючи губи до крові, і Білл відповідав не меншим запалом. Губи горіли болісним вогнем, що тільки підсилювало відчуття. За цим поцілунком хлопець і не помітив, як змочені слиною пальці проникли в його зад, повільно гладячи всередині, поступово нарощуючи темп, вириваючи з Білла кілька протяжних стонів.

Грей нахилився до його шиї і висунув те, що мало не змусило Денбро скрикнути  – довгий зміїний язик провів мокру слиняву доріжку по його шкірі. Хлопець хотів порівняти Роба з собакою, та не встиг, бо чоловік різко впився в шию болісним укусом. Ось цього вже терпіти було неможна, тому Білл обвив руками Роба і притиснув його ближче до себе, сам змикаючи зуби на чужій шиї. Йому у відповідь пролунав тихий сміх, а Денбро тільки міцніше стиснув зуби, вгризаючись до крові, відчуваючи її смак… Йому сподобалось, але насторожитись він не зміг, бо його відволік член, який Грей встиг пропхати в його зад. Хлопець втягнув носом повітря, намагаючись не закричати і сконцентруватись на угамуванні болі. Роберт так сяк допомагав, бездумно цілуючи понівечену шию, чисте плече, покусані губи. Він трохи змістився і зробив глибокий поштовх, розплавивши біль в насолоді.

Білл зі стогоном піддався вперед, вимагаючи більшого, і, знайомо оскалившись, Грей послухався, притягуючи хлопця до себе, насаджуючи до упору. Денбро задихався і дряпав спину чоловіка, так йому було кайфово. Їм обом…

Роб знову цілував його шию, залишаючи неглибокі укуси, і обхопив долонею хлопчачий член, який давно чекав уваги до себе. Білл хотів цього до знемоги, і варто було Грею зробити декілька сильних, різких ривків, як Денбро відчув приближення оргазму, і лиш сильніше стиснув член чоловіка, мліючи від найвищої точки задоволення.

Роберт слідував за ним і з тихим шипінням кінчив, наповнивши зад хлопця своєю спермою, яка ніби подіяла, як снодійне, бо Білл відразу ж відчув непереборне бажання поспати.

Провалюючись в сон, він відчував себе абсолютно безсилим і щасливим.

***

Прокинувся Білл не зі самими приємними відчуттями. Він лежав на якійсь розвалюсі, яка віддалено нагадувала ліжко, і від неї боліло майже все тіло… голе… Хоча дупа боліла явно не від неї…

Зате була одна приємність  – з ним поруч лежав такий же голий ранковий коханець і тихо сопів йому в плече. Денбро мимоволі замилувався вродливим обличчям чоловіка, уві сні воно було ще прекраснішим, і навіть пропустив момент, коли тип прокинувся і втупився вже знову сірими очима в хлопця. Деякий час вони дивились один на одного, доки Білл першим не відвів погляд і невдоволено процідив:

\- Подумати тільки, я втратив цноту з москалем. Яка ганьба.

Вже знайомий сміх влився наймилішою музикою в його вуха, але хлопець не збирався підвищувати цьому типу ЧСВ, як то кажуть.

\- Я не москаль. – нарешті відсміявшись, промовив чоловік.

\- Та ну? – не повірив йому Білл. – І звідки ж ти? З Криму? З Донбасу? Біженець? – у відповідь похитали головою, тому він продовжив роздуми. – З Харкова? Хоча ні… у мене там знайомий вчиться, і там немає такого мерзотного акценту. Тоді…

\- Я не з цього світу. – обірвав міркування Роб.

\- Що? – витріщився на нього Денбро. – Не жартуй так.

\- Я не жартую. Колись, багато століть тому я жив у цьому селі, але дещо сталося, і я покінчив з собою.

\- Ти мертвяк? А акцент тоді звідки? – все ще не міг вгамуватися хлопець, якого, видно, цікавило тільки одне – чи сепар він і переспав з москалем, чи ні.

\- Тебе тільки одне хвилює. – зітхнув Грей. – Я скоріше щось типу духу, але після того, як рік тому знайшов квітку папороті зміг повернутися в фізичну форму, і навіть краще. А акцент був, щоб тебе побісити.

\- Що?! – розгнівався Білл, вмить нависаючи над чоловіком і знову збираючись вмазати йому, але зупинився на півшляху і замість цього провів пальцями по укусу, який же сам залишив на його шиї. Рана майже зажила...

\- Регенерація у нас тепер гарна. – всміхнувся Роб, спостерігаючи за маніпуляціями хлопця і перехоплюючи його долоню, стиснувши її в своїй.

\- У нас? – уточнив Денбро, роблячи вигляд, що йому все одно на дії чоловіка, хоча було приємно…

\- Так, у нас. – кивнув Грей. – Ми тепер обидва щось між живими і мерцями. Я майже вбив тебе тоді, щоб ти зміг знайти квітку і стати таким, як я.

\- А ти в мене спитав, чи я цього хочу? – насупився Білл, повозившись на чоловікові, щоб влаштуватись зручніше.

\- Та якось забув… Ох… обережніше, навряд твій зад зараз готовий повторити те, що було зранку. – видихнув Роберт, втім продовжив: – Ще й забув розповісти про ту квітку, довелось через твого дружка це робити.

\- А як би я не допетрив?

\- Ну, ти ж розумний хлопчик, так? – лукаво всміхнувся Грей, піддавшись вперед, щоб нахилити хлопця до себе і видихнути в губи: – Так, Біллі?  

\- Звичайно, розумний. – роздратовано пробурмотів Білл, відчуваючи, як у нього встає. А у його співрозмовника, здається, вже встало…

 - Сам напросився. – знову оскал, і Денбро незчувся, як вже лежав під чоловіком, а всі його протести заглушили поцілунком, на який не було сил не відповісти.

***

\- Чому я? – розбив тишу, яка запанувала після їхнього другого разу, Білл.

Вони лежали в обіймах один одного, іноді ліниво цілуючись, і думали про своє.

\- Тому що ти миленький. – з насмішкою промовив Роберт. – Взагалі-то, я спостерігав за тобою роками, і якось зловив себе на думці, що хотів би відчути на дотик твоє тіло. Але поки був просто духом не міг цього зробити.

\- І… як ти жив духом? – спитав перше, що прийшло в голову після таких несподіваних слів, хлопець.

\- Погано. – махнув рукою Грей. – Я був безтілесним і міг тільки дивитися на все, але не контактувати.

\- А квітка? Як ти її зірвав?

\- Вона особлива, як і Купальська ніч. Я зміг її торкнутися. Але хоч і чув про неї багато легенд, та знайти її зміг тільки торік… коли закохався в тебе.

І ось тут Білл зрозумів, що червоніє. Тільки зараз, хоча і до цього було багато ситуацій для такого…

\- От дурень. – прошепотів хлопець, заглядаючи в сірі очі.

\- Ще скажи, що ти в мене не закохався. – пирхнув чоловік.

\- Звичайно, ні! – роздратовано відповів  Денбро.

\- В тебе все одно на мене стоїть. – самовдоволено промовив Грей.

\- Вб’ю. – похмуро пообіцяв хлопець, роззираючись довкола. До нього нарешті дійшло, де вони. – Ми що, знову в цій хаті?

\- Я б подивився на твої спроби мене вбити… – насмішливо промурмотів Роб. – Так, мені тут подобається. Майже руїни – все як я люблю. – він теж обвів приміщення швидким поглядом.

\- А той павук… Це ж був ти… – здогадався Білл, неприязно дивлячись на чоловіка.  

\- Так, квіточка дала нам багато можливостей. – підтвердив Роберт, але помітивши гнівний погляд хлопця, зрозумів, що той не про це. – Тебе цікавить чого я напав на твого товариша? – кивок. – Він дуже солодко боявся. Звичайно, не так, як ти. Але мені сподобалося.

\- Знаєш… Мені здається, нам краще розлучитися. – непевним голосом пробурмотів Денбро, сторожко дивлячись на Грея. – Ми… не підходимо один одному смаками…

\- Знаєш… – пильно вдивляючись в хлопця, загадково знизив голос до таємничого шепоту Роб. – Страх – це найкраща приправа до людятинки. Тобі сподобається.  

Білл застиг на деякий час, а коли відмер, то не знав, що йому робити перше: блювати або проклинати Роберта. Одне він знав точно – треба тікати! Та тільки він намірявся це зробити, як сильні руки обхопили його і притисли до себе, не даючи вирватись.

\- Біллі, я ж пожартував… – зі сміхом видавив з себе чоловік. – Ну, майже… – але борсання стали ще наполегливішими, тому Грей поспішив запевнити, що він точно пожартував, хоча Денбро все ще був насторожі.

\- Ох, як я хочу тебе вбити. – похмуро процідив Білл, намагаючись перебороти бажання і справді втілити свій задум.  

\- Тоді тобі доведеться самому адаптуватись до всього, а це буде важко. – знизав плечима Роб.

\- До чого це? – з підозрою в голосі спитав Денбро. Для нього уже було вдосталь сюрпризів.

\- До вічності, наприклад. – спокійно сказав Роберт, відводячи погляд.

\- До якої ще вічності? – знову почав гніватись Білл. – Я не хочу ніякої вічності!

\- Який вередливий. – зітхнув Грей. – Краще вибирай, де нам ту вічність пробути.

\- Тобто? – не зрозумів хлопець.

\- Тобто, де будемо жити через рік? У Харкові, до речі, і справді гарні Вузи. Може, порозумнішаєш.

\- Та я тебе зараз… – стиснув долоні в кулаки хлопець, але миттю випрямився і всміхнувся, злорадно дивлячись на Роба. – У Львові. Може, хоч там нарешті наб’ють твою москальську пику!

**Author's Note:**

> * Білл має на увазі, що іноді в селах бізнесмени купляють старі хати, щоб зробити з них магазин або ще щось таке.  
> ** Всеволод Нестайко «Тореодори з Васюківки». Якщо Ви знаєте українську і не читали цю книгу – Ви багато втрачаєте. Хто б стер мені пам'ять… 
> 
> Редді – це віднині Задохлик і Язиката хвеська. 
> 
> Я знаю, що дуже косячна робота, але, як то кажуть: маємо те, що маємо 
> 
> Ганьба - моє улюблене слово.


End file.
